Viper Experiment 175
by Zab Jade
Summary: Inui had tried many experiments with his viper, but this one was a bit different.


**Viper Experiment #175**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters associated with it.

**Warning: **Sexual situations, though it doesn't go far enough to violate the rules of this site. The characters involved don't even take off their clothes.

…

Inui Sadaharu scanned the small park, his mouth twitching into a small smirk as he located his prey. Kaidoh was passing through on his way to the river at the exact time he had predicted.

"Kaidoh!" he called, calming walking forward as the younger boy stopped jogging and looked back at him. "Sorry to interrupt your training, but I could use your help with some data collection."

Kaidoh's long, slanted eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What kind of data collection?"

"Nothing much," Inui said with a smile that sent chills down the other boy's spine. "Just the effects of various stimuli upon the body."

"I refuse to be a guinea pig for new types of Inui Juice, senpai," he growled.

Inui chuckled. "This has nothing to do with Inui Juice, I promise. Will you help?"

Kaidoh assented with a grunt and a slight nod. As long as it didn't involve Inui Juice, he didn't mind helping with data collection, especially since it usually led to improvements in his training schedule.

"Excellent." Inui smirked evilly, sunlight gleaming from his glasses.

Fear flooded through the younger tennis player as he wondered just what unspeakable horror he had agreed to. Inui was the closest thing he had to a best friend, but that had never spared him from the data player's gleefully sadistic streak. He watched, wide-eyed with terror, as Inui placed his ever present notebook on the ground near a tree along with a pen.

"Over here, Kaidoh," Inui ordered, taking the weighted bands off of his wrists and ankles. Kaidoh's curiosity got the better of his fear and he moved over to the tree.

Before he could ask about the weights, Inui attacked, pinning him to the tree with a lightning fast move. The taller boy pressed his body tightly against him and kissed him, his tongue forcefully explored his mouth. Part of Kaidoh's mind fuzzily wondered how Inui had gotten so good at kissing, but most of it was occupied with panicking.

Inui pulled back enough to see Kaidoh's face, grinning wickedly at the wide eyes and red tinged cheeks. His little viper certainly was cute when he was embarrassed.

"Time for the next experiment," he whispered. Kaidoh's eyes managed to widen even more as he opened his mouth to protest, but his words emerged as a garbled squeak when Inui shifted and pressed his mouth to his neck, licking and nibbling at the point where it met his shoulder.

Kaidoh's vision grayed for a moment and he sagged against Inui as his knees went weak. He fought to gather his scattered thoughts, but the continued feeling of Inui's teeth and tongue against his neck seemed to have shorted out his brain.

He heard himself moan softly as Inui lowered them both down, the third year shifting so his hips were firmly pressed between his thighs. The last remaining rational part of his mind fled to find a rock to quietly hide under and die of embarrassment.

Inui held Kaidoh firmly against the tree, debating whether to write in his notebook or not. It was close enough that he could reach it easily and write his observations, but that would require interrupting the experiment. He decided to record his new data later. He wasn't likely to forget the location of the incredibly sensitive spot he had found.

He shifted his attention back to the dazed subject of his experimentation after less than a second of internal debate. He didn't have enough data to determine Kaidoh's mental reaction to the experiment, but the probability of his body being quite happy with it was one-hundred percent.

Kaidoh's awareness drifted back as Inui moved away from his neck, pulling him away from the tree and laying him down on his back. He felt his legs spread wide again and Inui's hips were suddenly there, pressed firmly against his groin. He lay still as the older boy explored his body with his hands, paralyzed by conflicting emotions and wants.

He wanted to shove Inui away and run home to hide in his room, never to come out again. He wanted Inui to keep touching him. Wanted to keep feeling the flashes of pleasure like liquid lightning. Wanted to rub against the warmth between his legs. Wanted to scream at Inui and hit him for making him feel this way.

And then Inui's weight was suddenly pressed down on him and he partially fulfilled one of those wants. But he didn't scream at Inui as the other tennis player licked and nibbled at his neck again, he just screamed, arching his back and titling his head to the side while teeth broke through his skin, drawing blood.

It hurt, but it also felt so, so good. And then Inui was moving, his hips rubbing and pressing against his groin. And then his world was swallowed by sensation like a snake devouring its prey.

When Kaidoh came to his senses again, Inui was on his knees and he was being held against him while he panted for breath.

"I think that's enough experimentation for today. Would you be willing to assist me in further research tomorrow, Kaidoh?" Inui whispered, unsure of what the answer would be.

There was a fifty percent chance that he would say yes, a twenty-five percent chance that his shyness would kick in and send him fleeing for home to hide in his room for as long as possible, and a twenty-five percent chance that he would be furious.

Kaidoh hissed softly, but it didn't bother Inui. There was an eighty-five percent chance that it was just a habitual form of exhalation rather than an expression of anger. After two minutes though, he started to get worried. Then the younger boy's soft panting was broken by two words.

"…hai…senpai."


End file.
